The Golden Problem
by Daelie
Summary: Completed. Second story in my Proposal Series. JasonMimi
1. Part 1

Dean, the manager of Salem's most prestigious jewelry store, watched the young customer with great interest. He could be no more than twenty-five years old, but looked more tightly wound than a man going through a mid- life crisis. Stepping closer, Dean was able to see just why the man was so nervous.  
  
Lightly tapping the floor with the heel of his shoe, Jason carefully peered through the glass display case at the stunning objects just out of his grasp. And, part of him was glad that they were out of his grasp. He wasn't quite sure how he would handle having the engagement rings close enough to touch.  
  
As Jason released a frustrated breath, the store's manager approached him. "Excuse me, sir. Is there perhaps something that I could help you with?" Dean withheld a chuckle as Jason nearly jumped out of his own skin when so suddenly brought back to reality.  
  
"Uh, no. I mean, yes. God, I don't what I mean."  
  
Motioning toward the rings, Dean asked, "Dare I assume that you're searching for the perfect ring for the perfect lady?"  
  
His eyes wondering back to the display case, Jason answered, "Well, I definitely have the perfect lady, but I'm not so sure about wanting a ring. I think I want a ring for her. But, you know, rings are pretty serious, right?"  
  
"Of course, sir," agreed Dean in hopes of calming Jason. He'd seen them a million times. Those poor guys who were head over heels but terrified that they would only mess things up if they took that extra step. No matter how much they loved the woman in their life, they had to face the fear before they could really commit.  
  
"But, I can be serious - I think. Yeah, I could be serious for Meems. I could do that."  
  
Dean smiled at the younger man's pep talk. He had to admit that most guys wouldn't stand in the center of a jewelry store and verbally try to convince themselves that they wanted to buy a ring. Having seen all types, Dean had a feeling that the guy standing in front of him was one of the ones who only planned to tie the knot once. And, considering the man's obvious nervousness, Dean assumed that it would be the hardest knot he ever tied.  
  
Jason tried to force himself to focus his attention on the store employee, but his gaze continued to drift back to the enclosed jewelry. More specifically, his eyes wondered back to the fourth ring on the second row. Try as he may, Jason just couldn't keep himself from staring at it and imagining how beautiful it would look on Mimi's hand.  
  
Paying no attention as the employee walked behind the counter, Jason kept his eyes focused on the ring. He could honestly see it on Mimi's finger. And, it would look perfect. Jason's thoughts were suddenly ripped from the ring when Dean opened the case and pulled out several of the rings - including the one that Jason had been gawking at so intently.  
  
Clearing his throat, Dean asked, "Do any of these rings happen to suit your fancy?"  
  
Jason hesitantly pointed to the only ring that he had even considered for Mimi. Like her, it was both beautiful and unique.  
  
Smiling, Dean lifted the ring and offered it to Jason for inspection. Jason was pleasantly surprised when the velvet box holding the ring didn't scorch his skin. For some reason, he had expected some type of instant pain when he touched the box containing the symbol of a lifetime commitment.  
  
As Jason carefully looked at the ring, Dean said, "I must say you have a fine eye for bargains, Mr. . . ."  
  
"Masters, Jason Masters," he answered without lifting his gaze from the object in his hand.  
  
"As I was saying, Mr. Masters, that ring is truly a steal. The intricate gold band is guaranteed to please your lady. And, I feel certain that no woman wouldn't love the heart shaped diamond."  
  
"Yeah, it's beautiful."  
  
Feeling confident that he had already sold the ring to Jason, Dean asked, "Now, what will be your method of payment?"  
  
For the first time since he had been handed the ring, Jason looked away from it. Glancing at Dean with a confused expression, he questioned, "What?"  
  
"The ring, how will you be paying for it?"  
  
Jason could almost feel his body being torn in half by the opposing forces working within him. The part of him that knew there would never be anyone but Mimi was telling him that he would be a fool to not buy the ring. However, the confirmed bachelor was screaming for him to keep his independence as long as he possibly could.  
  
Groaning, Jason laid the velvet box back on the counter. He frowned just slightly as he told Dean, "Sorry, I don't think that I want to purchase it. At least, not yet."  
  
As Jason turned and left the store, Dean placed all the rings back in their places - except the one that had captured Jason's attention. Hoping that Jason just might change his mind, Dean moved the ring to the bottom corner of the display case with some of the costume jewelry.  
  
If the young man was truly in love, he would return.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mimi violently stabbed at her plate of fettuccine alfredo as she was forced to watch not only Shawn and Belle lose themselves in their marital bliss, but Philip and Chloe as well. A quick glance at her watch showed Mimi that Jason was almost half an hour late. She wasn't sure if she was more angry that he was late or that he had left her alone with the two sappiest couples in the world.  
  
Either way, her boyfriend was going to have some serious explaining to do when he did arrive. As Mimi continued the attack on her noodles, she listened to Belle drone on about how happy she and Shawn were about buying their first house.  
  
Sadly, Mimi wondered if it would ever be she and Jason discussing their marriage and plans for a home and family. She was beginning to doubt if her beloved boyfriend would ever be ready to commit himself to that sacred union.  
  
Noticing that Philip, Chloe, and Belle were all softly laughing at something Shawn had apparently said, Mimi forced herself to put a smile on her face. Mimi wasn't even sure she cared what Shawn had said. She was willing to bet that it was somehow related to marriage - it seemed everyone around her but Jason was concerned with a lifetime of joy, love, and companionship.  
  
Just when Mimi felt as though she was about to scream, the front door of the Brady Pub flung open and her dashing boyfriend made his entrance. Had she not been so angry because of his tardiness, Mimi might have cared more about the nervous smile on his face. However, with the way she was feeling, Mimi knew Jason had cause to be nervous.  
  
After distractedly greeting his friends, Jason softly kissed Mimi's cheek and sat down in the chair beside her. Though he tried to keep a cheerful expression on his face, Jason was far from ignorant of Mimi's unhappy glare. He silently cursed himself for wasting so much time at the jewelry store and leaving Mimi to fend for herself against Salem's most sickeningly sweet couples.  
  
"So," began Jason as he sent his irritated girlfriend another smile. "What did I miss?"  
  
"Lunch," curtly replied Mimi with an obviously fake smile.  
  
While the rest of the table tried to find some meaningful object to stare at while not looking at the displeased couple, Jason replied, "Listen, honey, I'm sorry . . . I, well, I know that I was late and . . . um, but . . ."  
  
"But, what, Jason?"  
  
"Did I say I was sorry? Because, I am so sorry that I didn't get here on time."  
  
As Mimi rolled her eyes and shook her head with frustration, Philip received a light jab in the ribs from Chloe after he had nearly laughing at his friends. Quickly stealing a glance to his right, Philip saw that Shawn was also having a hard time concealing his amusement. Both men wondered when Jason would finally put Mimi out of her misery by doing the inevitable and proposing.  
  
"Jase, it might not bother you to keep people waiting, but it does me. So, I'm leaving. I have a meeting with Mr. Black in forty minutes and I want to make sure that I'm there on time. After all, it's more than a little disrespectful to be late. Of course, you haven't learned that yet, have you? In fact, you never seem to learn anything from your mistakes. You just keep making them."  
  
Without another word, Mimi stood up and stormed out of the restaurant. Glancing at his friends, Jason redundantly asked, "I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, aren't I?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Driving to the offices of Basic Black, Mimi tried to force the tears to not spill down her cheeks. She wasn't even sure why she was so upset. Maybe, she was just angry that Jason didn't seem genuinely sorry for inconveniencing everyone. Or, the more likely scenario, Mimi was simply tired of being the one left out.  
  
Shawn and Belle had their perfect life together and would no doubt soon have a perfect family. And, despite the unusual circumstances concerning their nuptials, Philip and Chloe had returned to being Salem's fabled Romeo and Juliet. Then, Jason had his enjoyable life as a bachelor. It had taken Mimi six months to just convince him that he wouldn't die if she moved some of her belongings into his apartment and vice-versa.  
  
And, what did Mimi have? Nothing, she was yet again left in the cold. Though she had never been as good of a student as Belle and Chloe, Mimi had worked hard and become moderately successful while working for Basic Black. However, Mimi knew that there was really no room for advancement at the Salem location of the international industry. That resulted in Mimi lacking the fulfillment of not only a serious mate to share her life with, but the challenge of an interesting career. She felt as though she was back in high school and stuck in that perpetual state of limbo.  
  
The only thing that Mimi knew for certain was that she was tired of the way her life was going. There had to be a change, something to spark the fire that had burned inside her during the more exciting times of her life - like when she and Jason had first begun to see one another in a romantic way.  
  
Thinking back to the beginning of her relationship with Jason, Mimi felt a smile appear on her face. During their first few months together, Mimi had been almost afraid to expect anything from him. She was so scared that the sweet way Jason treated her would soon end - but, it didn't.  
  
Okay, so maybe she and Jason had not begun their relationship in the most traditional way, but love was love no matter its origin. Somehow, Jason and Mimi had managed to go from sharing a few carefree times together, to sharing nearly every aspect of their lives.  
  
Turning onto the street where Basic Black's offices were located, Mimi tried to recall the very moment she had realized that Jason was "the one." She wished she could say that it was when she accidently backed into Jason's car while attempting to drive out of Salem University's parking lot during their freshman year of college, but that was merely the beginning of their camaraderie - not their intense love.  
  
And, Mimi hadn't even realized the true depth of her feelings when Jason had unexpectedly showed up at her dorm room one night with a bouquet of flowers and an uncharacteristically sweet smile just to celebrate the A she had scored on a research paper.  
  
No, the moment that Miriam Lockhart realized that her heart had been stolen by Jason Masters was far from being an exciting event. It had been May, and Jason and Mimi were watching the sun set over the pond at his grandparents' home. Both had spent the day taking their final exams and were exhausted from the lack of sleep they had been getting due to the hours they spent studying.  
  
Casually laying on a blanket with one of Jason's arms draped over her body as he propped his head up on his hand, Mimi had simply been watching the ducks swim meaninglessly around the pond as the last rays of sun cast a warm light over the water. Then, out of seemingly nowhere, Mimi understood what her heart had known for months. Never did she want to watch the sun set with anyone else. Never would she find another man who completed her. Mimi was in love with Jason.  
  
Parking her car, Mimi took a moment to simply sit there and think. She loved Jason, but she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to smile and nod as he ran away from a serious commitment. Love alone could only take them so far. 


	2. Part 2

Glancing at his expensive watch, Philip grumbled, "I can't believe that he's late again."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be here soon," assured Shawn, forever the voice of reason. "Maybe he's stuck in traffic."  
  
"Or," countered Philip. "Maybe he's just acting irresponsible like usual. No wonder Meems is always so stressed out."  
  
Jason's arrival at the table located in the center of the Java Cafe saved Shawn from having to offer yet another logical excuse in his defense. It almost seemed as if Jason became more irrational as he got older - if that were possible.  
  
Throwing his muscular body into one of the uncomfortable chairs, Jason stated, "Sorry that I'm a little late."  
  
"Little?" Philip grouchily questioned. "Try thirty minutes."  
  
Rolling his eyes just slightly, Shawn said, "It was twenty minutes, but you wouldn't know that because you were ten minutes late yourself." Looking directly at Jason, Shawn said, "Excuse him, you know how he gets when Chloe dumps his sorry butt to spend the day with her mother."  
  
Jason laughed gently and commented, "So, Phil, that's why you're so grouchy."  
  
"I'm not grouchy."  
  
Opting to not address Philip's obvious state of denial, Jason said, "I guess you guys are wondering why I asked you here. Well, there's something that I have to show you. Something really important."  
  
"What?" Philip and Shawn asked in unison.  
  
Rising, Jason commanded, "Follow me."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Almost helplessly, Belle watched Mimi violently sling various articles of clothing into the suitcase. Belle was beginning to get a very bad feeling about Mimi's mysterious trip. The first alarming fact was that Mimi was actually being mysterious. Mimi was never mysterious. Chloe - maybe. Mimi - no way.  
  
"Mimi, are you sure you don't want to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"I told you, nothing is going on. I just have to go out of town. It's not exactly a story for the six o'clock news."  
  
Belle nodded, but continued to feel slightly uneasy. Deny it as she may, Mimi was hiding something. Something big. But, for the life of her, Belle could not figure out what that something was.  
  
After more than five minutes of silence had passed, Mimi declared, "Fine, if you must know, I'll tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Why I'm taking this trip!" Mimi exclaimed. Collapsing on the bed near her suitcase, Mimi placed her head in her hands and tried to gather enough inner strength to face the challenges of her outer world.  
  
Lifting her face from the safety of her hands, Mimi hesitantly brought her eyes up so that she was looking at her best friend. The concern that was clearly represented in Belle's expression only caused Mimi's heart to break a little more. "An interview."  
  
Though the two words had been barely audible, Belle had heard them loud and clear - along with the pain they carried. "An interview? Mimi, what is going on?"  
  
"Do you remember a few weeks ago when we were all going to have lunch together at the pub, but, as usual, Jason was late and I got angry and left?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember that day. Why?"  
  
"Because, that was the day that changed my life. After I left the pub, I had a meeting with your father. He said that there is a branch of Basic Black in London that is expanding and wanting employees that already have experience with the company. And, your father thinks that I would be perfect for one of the positions."  
  
Belle opened her mouth to speak, but she had great difficulty finding words to express all the emotions that were overpowering her. It now seemed painfully obvious why Mimi had recently been so moody and distant. Finding only a one word question erupting from her lips, Belle asked, "London?"  
  
Forcing a very weak smile, Mimi replied, "Yeah, London. Doesn't that sound exciting? I mean, imagine all the shopping I'll be able to do."  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess it sounds exciting. Though he prefers Salem, I know that Philip really enjoyed living in London for a while. But, how does Jason feel about you guys moving to a completely different country?"  
  
The look of undisputed guilt on Mimi's face was more than enough to confirm what Belle had secretly feared. "You haven't even told him, have you?"  
  
"Well . . . not yet. But, I will."  
  
"When? After you've already gotten the job and moved to London?"  
  
Tears springing to her eyes, Mimi softly ordered, "Don't yell at me."  
  
"Meems, I'm sorry. It's just that this totally shocked me. I'm just worried about you, that's all."  
  
Standing up and approaching Belle so she could pull her into a hug, Mimi responded, "I know. Please, just let me make this one decision on my own, though." Pulling away from her friend, Mimi continued, "My entire life, I've allowed other people to control what I did and who I was. Just once, Belle, I want to decide who I am and where I go - and who I go with."  
  
Belle gently nodded her head as Mimi's words ran through her mind. It was beginning to look as if Jason was in for the shock of a lifetime. Belle only prayed that Mimi was able to look past Jason's insecurities and her own frustration and make the right decision.  
  
"No matter what you decide, Mimi, I'll stand behind you."  
  
"Thanks, Belle." Before Belle got to the door, Mimi added, "Oh, one more thing. Please don't breathe a word of this to Jason. I don't even want him to know where I'm going. Okay?"  
  
As her hand rested on the doorknob, Belle hesitantly agreed, "If that's what you really want."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mary Louise Duffy, an active member of the community's senior citizen program and the grandmother of six, watched the three young men with fascination. On the opposite side of the jewelry store, the men were staring at some piece of jewelry in the display case, obviously enthralled by whatever object was trapped within the glass enclosure.  
  
The dark-haired young man appeared to almost be smirking while his lighter- haired companion was widely smiling, showcasing a set of striking dimples. The third man was nervously rubbing his hands together while tapping his foot quickly. Despite their varying expressions, all three men kept their gaze focused on the same mystery object.  
  
Slowly approaching the men, Mrs. Duffy continued to observe their slightly odd behavior. It almost appeared as if the two smiling men were joking with the nervous blonde male - only he didn't seem very amused by any standards.  
  
Mrs. Duffy stopped several feet away and simply listened as the young men continued their conversation.  
  
Chuckling softly, Shawn curiously questioned, "Jase, man, just how long have you been coming here to look at this ring?"  
  
His eyes never leaving the stunning engagement ring, Jason despondently answered, "I don't know, a couple of weeks."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not like you come here every single day," commented Philip. Taking a glance at Jason's expression, Philip quickly questioned, "You don't come here every day, do you?"  
  
Shifting his gaze to reluctantly meet Philip's powerful stare, Jason guiltily answered, "Well, yeah, I come here every day - but, I have to. I mean, I have to make sure the ring is still here."  
  
As he began to laugh, Shawn stated, "Jase, my friend, you have it bad. So, very bad. Why don't you just buy the ring and get it over with?"  
  
Staring at Shawn like a deer caught in the headlights, Jason lowly answered, "Shawn, if I buy that ring then that means I'm going to have to propose. And, what if Mimi says no? Or, what if she actually says yes? That means I have to get married! Marriage! A lifetime commitment!"  
  
As Shawn simply shook his head with amused disbelief, Philip struggled to not laugh. He knew that it wouldn't be long before Jason stood waiting for Mimi to walk down the aisle. And, so did everyone else in town. The real question was when would Jason realize his own destiny?  
  
Taking Jason by the shoulders, Shawn stared him in the eye and asked, "Do you or do you not love Mimi Lockhart?"  
  
"Of course I love her! How could I not? I mean, she puts up with my crap when no one else would. I mean, she even lets me get away with leaving towels all over her bathroom floor. And, when I went to your bachelor party and came back to her place at three in the morning drunk, she let me crash on the couch and had a bottle of aspirin waiting for me in the morning."  
  
A smile made its way to Shawn's face once more as he listened to Jason's words. Continuing to stare at Jason, Shawn then instructed, "Picture yourself ten years from now - in bed. Who's there with you?"  
  
"Mimi - who else?" Jason answered, confused by Shawn's line of redundant questions.  
  
"Exactly," responded Shawn. "So, if she is going to be there anyway, why not make it official and give her a ring to wear?"  
  
Patting Jason on the back, Philip said, "He's got a good point, Jase. Deep down, you know that you want to marry her. Just buy the ring and propose. Trust me, marriage is great. You have no idea what you are missing."  
  
Jason pulled away from his friends and unhappily asked, "Don't I?" When Shawn and Philip remained silent, Jason continued, "My father has been married four freakin' times - and my mother wasn't even one of those wives. Don't tell me that I don't know what I'm missing. From what I've seen, marriage isn't near as great as you guys think."  
  
Neither Shawn nor Philip knew how to respond to Jason's outburst. They had both known that his troublesome family life had caused him great problems earlier in life, but neither had thought about how such a thing would ultimately affect his entire outlook on relationships.  
  
Quietly Philip stated, "Jason, you are not your father. Just because he couldn't make his relationships work doesn't mean you are the same way. If you love Mimi - and we all know that you do - then, you can make the relationship work. Don't screw up your own life because of your father."  
  
"Phil's right. We are not our fathers. You are your own person, Jase. And, this is your decision. If you really don't want to marry Mimi, then that's fine. Your decision. But, if you don't want to commit, then, for God's sake, just let her go. Decide if you love her enough to give her the commitment you know she deserves, and if you don't just let her move on with her life."  
  
"Back off, Brady!" Jason exclaimed, effectively grabbing the elderly woman's attention once more. "I love her more than life. Okay? I just don't want to ever hurt her. Why don't you worry about your own life and leave mine alone?"  
  
Walking in the direction of the door, Jason noticed the older woman staring at him and barked as he passed her, "Close your mouth before a freakin' fly goes in, okay, granny?" 


	3. Part 3

The room seemed to be almost painfully quiet, a morose calm having taken over. The only sound that Jason was even aware of was his own forced breaths. His eyes glazed with disbelief, he questioned, "What did you just say?"  
  
"I'm moving to London," Mimi answered, using her quickly diminishing willpower to will the tears from falling.  
  
His brow crinkling with an unsettling mixture of frustration and confusion, Jason tried to make sense of what was happening. Sure, Mimi had seemed distant for the past few weeks - ever sense the mystery trip she took. Only as Jason pondered the origins of Mimi's withdrawn behavior did that single trip come back to haunt him.  
  
"When you took that trip a few weeks ago, that's where you went. To London," Jason stated, leaving no doubt that it was a fact, not a question.  
  
Nodding, Mimi replied, "Yes, and I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you then, but I really didn't think that I would get the job."  
  
"But, you did."  
  
"Yes, I did. And, now, I'm accepting the offer. You have to understand my reasons for this, Jase."  
  
"You know what? I don't understand. Why don't you explain it me?"  
  
Mimi felt her heart break even more as Jason used his fiercest tone to disguise the pain and betrayal he was obviously feeling. If Mimi had learned anything during her time with Jason, it was that he was a master at hiding the hurt he felt.  
  
"I need some type of treasured commitment in my life, Jase. If I can't get that from you, then I need to find it somewhere else. This job just might be what I'm looking for."  
  
Dropping his gaze to the floor, Jason quietly asked, "So, you're saying that you're choosing the job over me because it's offering you more stability? More commitment?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Jase. You have no idea how much I wish things were different," sincerely apologized Mimi as she finally lost the battle to control her tears.  
  
Jason quickly jerked his gaze away from the floor and stared into Mimi's sad eyes. Using his thumb to wipe away the tears on her face, he responded, "Don't be sorry."  
  
Then, without warning, Jason jumped up from his seat and looked almost happily down at Mimi, excitement practically dancing in his eyes. Pointing to his girlfriend as though she were a child, Jason ordered, "Don't move from that spot. Oh, God, this is fabulous."  
  
Giving Jason her most incredulous look, Mimi heatedly asked, "What? You think that it's a good thing that I'm moving to some foreign country?"  
  
As Mimi prepared to rise to her feet, Jason placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down on the couch. A smile appearing on his face, he said, "No, you leaving me could never be a good thing, but I think that this whole situation is just what we needed. I mean, I've always heard those crackpots on Oprah talking about some life altering moment that shed some magical light on their life and helped them see where their heart really lay. I just never thought that I would have one of those crackpot moments, but I am - thank God."  
  
Mimi attempted to interrupt Jason, but he quickly restated, "Don't move. Okay? Just stay here at the apartment until I get back."  
  
Before another word could leave her mouth, Mimi found herself watching Jason practically run out the door, loudly slamming it behind him. Standing, she unhappily sighed and said to herself, "I needed to pack anyway."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Pain shot through Jason's right shoulder as he slammed his body against the shutting door. Gasping for breath, Jason's eyes met with those of a man who had become quite familiar over the course of the past weeks.  
  
Jason pushed his way inside as he said, "I'm so glad I got here before you closed."  
  
"Well, as I'm sure your throbbing shoulder is telling you, I was just about to shut the door and lock it."  
  
Waving a distracted hand at Dean, Jason quickly jogged over to the display case. His eyes roaming over the various shining pieces of jewelry, Jason searched for the ring. After endless trips to see it, he knew that it was time to buy the ring and propose to Mimi.  
  
Turning to look at Dean with almost frantic eyes, Jason pleaded, "Please, please, tell me that you moved the ring and that it's still here in the store."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. A gentleman came in this morning and purchased the ring. I'm terribly sorry, but I assure you that he, like yourself, wanted only that ring. He insisted that no other would suffice."  
  
Combing his hand nervously through his hair, Jason said aloud, "I can't believe this! I finally realize how much I love Mimi, and the ring is gone! Why does this kind of thing always happen to me? Why?"  
  
Dean took a cautionary step away from the disgruntled male and answered, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what to tell you. If it is of any consequence, the young man who purchased the ring made it very clear that the woman who would be wearing it deserved it more than anything else on this earth."  
  
Jason gave a sound quite similar to a snort and retorted, "Do I look like I really care what some punk said about his girlfriend?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Quickly pulling out his cellular phone, Jason hurriedly dialed a number that might as well have been his own personal help line. Hearing the person on the other end pick up, Jason stated, "Shawn, I need your help. Where are you?"  
  
Dean watched intently as Jason paused to hear Shawn's response. Then, Jason said, "The Java Cafe? Okay, that's great, I'm on the other side of Salem Place. I'll be right there."  
  
Meeting Dean's curious gaze, Jason quickly explained, "My girl's getting a ring, because she deserves it. God knows that she deserves a thousand rings for putting up with me this long. And, if anyone can help me get this mess sorted out, it's got to be my friend Shawn. He's just got to be able to help me this time."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As soon as the door before her was opened, Belle was engulfed by a powerful embrace from her long-time friend. A few feet behind her, Chloe watched and silently wondered what she could say to make things better.  
  
Pulling away from Belle, Mimi said, "I am so glad you guys could come right over." Stepping aside so Belle and Chloe could enter the apartment, Mimi tearily continued, "I tried to start packing for the move, but I just couldn't concentrate. It seemed like every time I started to pack something, it reminded me of Jason."  
  
Plopping down on the couch between the other two women, Mimi asked, "What am I going to do without him? He's my entire world."  
  
Chloe gave a very weak smile as she took the brown paper bag she had been holding and placed it on Mimi's lap. "I can't tell you what to do with your future. But, for right now, I say we all work together and devour this ice cream."  
  
As Belle silently stood and went to the kitchen to retrieve the bowls and spoons that were so desperately needed by the emotional females, Mimi directed her attention to Chloe. Slowly, she said, "Thank you, Chloe. I know we weren't always the best of friends, but I'm really glad that I have you on my side now. I'm beginning to see what a great friend you are."  
  
Chloe only gave a slight nod as Belle returned and took her place on the couch.  
  
While Mimi opened the container and began to distribute the ice cream, Belle curiously asked, "Meems, when you called, you didn't exactly say where Jason went."  
  
"That," Mimi answered as she dropped the final scoop into the bowls. "Is because I don't even know where he went. He just told me to stay here at the apartment." Handing her friends each a bowl of the cold food, Mimi added, "He was acting really weird."  
  
"Um, Meems, you do realize that this is Jason we're talking about, right?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's your point?"  
  
"Well," began Chloe with a genuine smile. "When does he not act a little weird?"  
  
Looking at Chloe with wide eyes while Belle simply watched with her grin, Mimi challenged, "Give me one time since you've been back in Salem that Jason has acted weird. Just one time."  
  
"How about on the very day I returned to Salem? Jason's excuse for me and Philip almost missing Shawn and Belle's wedding was that Philip was donating a kidney. Now, Mimi, you can't tell me that isn't a little bit of weird excuse to give."  
  
Instinctively defending Jason, Mimi insisted, "Maybe he's just creative. That doesn't mean he's weird."  
  
"Of course not," Belle added. "And, back in high school, Philip was never a prep and Shawn was never a risk taker. Nope."  
  
Laughing at Belle's rare sarcasm, Mimi said, "Okay, so maybe Jason has his weird moments, but don't we all? I just wish I knew what he was thinking when he ran out of here. I hope he doesn't go and do something crazy."  
  
Smiling, Chloe jokingly said, "Jason do something crazy? Nah, never." 


	4. Part 4

After spending nearly three hours searching the entire city of Salem for a ring that Jason felt was good enough for Mimi, he and Shawn were thoroughly exhausted - and they had not even accomplished their goal. Jason found it impossible to find a ring that would be as perfect for Mimi as the one he had originally wanted to buy her.  
  
Throwing his tired body down on one of the benches across the street from Salem Place, Jason groaned, "I can't believe this is happening to me. I just can't believe it. You'd think that there would be at least one person upstairs looking down on me with a little pity."  
  
"Jase, man, I really am sorry. I wish there was something I could . . . " Shawn's sentence was left unfinished due to the sudden ringing of his cellular phone. "Hello. . . oh, hey, Phil . . . I'm with Jason . . . oh, yeah, well, we've had a pretty unbelievable day too . . ."  
  
Jason's attention was suddenly drawn to the phone conversation when Shawn rose to his feet and exclaimed, "You what?!?"  
  
A smile engulfing his entire face, Shawn listened intently to whatever it was that Philip was saying, occasionally supplying a short exclamation in response. Ending the phone call, Shawn continued to smile like a fool as he told Jason, "That was Philip."  
  
Jason, his mood quite sour as a result of his unsuccessful shopping expedition, rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah, I kinda picked up on that."  
  
"He has the ring."  
  
Jumping to his feet, Jason grabbed Shawn's shoulders and demanded, "He what?"  
  
"Philip has the ring."  
  
Jason released Shawn and took a staggering step backwards. "How is that even possible?"  
  
"Apparently, Philip was at the jewelry store to pick up a bracelet for Chloe. Anyway, while he was waiting, he happened to notice another guy looking at the ring you wanted to buy for Mimi. So, being Phil, he immediately found some way to convince the other guy to let him buy the ring. And, now, all you have to do is go pick it up at Philip and Chloe's house."  
  
His face overcome with a smile even more foolish than the one upon Shawn's face, Jason happily exclaimed, "This is great! Oh, man, maybe things will work out after all."  
  
"Trust me, Jase, things will turn out just fine."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Trust me, Jase, things will turn out just fine," mocked Jason as he unhappily glared at Shawn. "Did you or did you not say those exact words to me less than an hour ago?"  
  
"Well, yeah," acknowledged Shawn. "But, how was I to know that Philip would lose the ring?"  
  
Sending Shawn an unamused glare, Philip calmly stated, "I didn't lose the engagement ring. It just seems to be not where I left it."  
  
Shaking his head, Jason asked, "Why exactly was it that Chloe agreed to marry you?"  
  
"Maybe because we love each other and I wasn't too big of a chicken to propose," responded Philip, a twinge of anger lurking in his words.  
  
Though he was tempted to intervene, Shawn decided to just let his two friends handle their disagreement on their own. After all, that's the way they had always done things. Still, Shawn couldn't help but hope that Jason and Philip were mature enough to not solve their problems with their fists like they had in high school.  
  
His innate cockiness winning out over his learned patience, Jason retorted, "Yeah, well, at least I was man enough to stay in the country to be with her instead of running away to London."  
  
"No," Philip responded with matched cockiness. "That's what Mimi is doing to you."  
  
The moment Jason rose from his seat, Shawn did the same and abandoned all thoughts of allowing the men to work out their differences on their own. Placing a restrictive arm on Jason's shoulder, Shawn calmly stated, "Look, we all just need to calm down."  
  
After tossing Philip yet another displeased glare, Jason gritted his teeth and said, "I just don't understand how Phil could lose the ring."  
  
"I told you," exclaimed Philip. "I didn't lose the ring . . ."  
  
"It's just not where you left it," finished Jason.  
  
The anger quickly disappearing, Philip said, "Jase, I really am sorry that the ring has vanished. But, I swear to you that I left it on the mantle."  
  
"And, when you came downstairs after calling us, it was gone," summarized Shawn as he pondered where the ring could have possibly gone. "Philip, what about Chloe?"  
  
Knowing exactly where Shawn's thoughts were leading, Philip answered, "No, she doesn't have it. I didn't even put it on the mantle until after she left with Belle."  
  
"Belle and Chloe went out together?" Shawn curiously asked.  
  
"Yeah, Belle called and wanted to talk to Chloe. Then, twenty minutes later, Belle was dragging Chloe out of the house."  
  
"That's strange," commented Shawn. "Did they mention where they might be going?"  
  
"Not a word. But, I could have sworn that I heard them whispering about ice cream."  
  
"Hmm," pondered Shawn.  
  
Jason shook his head with disbelief as his two best friends carried on their pointless conversation as though nothing were wrong. "Hello?!? Remember me? I'm the guy who's about to lose the woman he loves if he can't find her a ring."  
  
"Look, Jase, it's eleven o'clock. I seriously doubt that we can find a jewelry store still open." Giving his friend an almost apologetic look, Philip continued, "But, if the ring doesn't turn up by tomorrow afternoon, we can just go back to the jewelry store and buy her a different one."  
  
"First, I don't want a different ring - I want the one that pulled the vanishing act. Second, I don't have until tomorrow afternoon." Seeing the confusion on the faces of his companions, Jason explained, "Mimi is getting on a plane at seven thirty in the morning. She's going to be in London for about a week getting things set up before she actually moves over there. And, I just have this feeling that if I don't get a ring on her finger tonight, it'll never happen."  
  
Philip approached Jason and gave him a friendly pat on the back, saying, "Don't worry, pal, we'll get a ring on her finger one way or another."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"If Jason were a woman, that's who he would be," Mimi commented tearfully.  
  
Restraining from the urge to laugh, Belle only allowed herself to smile and nod. Meanwhile, Chloe glanced curiously back and forth between Mimi's dismal expression and the television screen before asking, "You think Jason looks like Julia Roberts?"  
  
That was the final straw for Belle, and she began to giggle uncontrollably at the look upon Mimi's face. Never had she seen her friend look so flustered.  
  
"No, Chloe, I don't think Jason looks like Julia Roberts. I just meant that . . . well, he's just like her."  
  
"He has big hair and wears sexy little dresses?" Chloe commented, earning herself another round of giggles from Belle.  
  
Try as she may, Mimi couldn't stop a weak smile from appearing on her lips. "I meant that his personality is a lot like her character's in this movie."  
  
"Ah," responded Chloe. "You're trying to tell us that Jason likes to run around in wedding gowns."  
  
Struggling to not start laughing like Belle, Mimi replied, "No! It's just that he's sorta like a runaway bride. He's so afraid of commitment that it almost keeps him from functioning normally."  
  
"Why is that?" Chloe inquisitively questioned, her laughter quickly fading away.  
  
"What?" Mimi asked in confusion. "Why is what?"  
  
Her smile gone from her face, Chloe seriously asked, "Why is Jason so afraid of commitment?"  
  
"It's . . . complicated. To be honest, I'm not even sure if I really know. But, I can tell you that if he really loved me, he would find some way to overcome his fear of marriage."  
  
"Mimi . . . ."  
  
"No, Belle, it's the truth. Look at Philip and Chloe and all the stuff they went through to be together. But, somehow, they made it - because they really love each other."  
  
"Mimi," comforted Chloe. "You and Jason are not me and Philip. It's like comparing apples and oranges. I'm not saying either of us is better, we're just different."  
  
Frowning, Mimi muttered, "Yeah, but at least Philip wanted to marry you. Jason doesn't even care if I move halfway across the world."  
  
Using her sternest voice, Belle said, "That's not true, Mimi. And, you know. Jason loves you more than life itself. I'm willing to be my own life on it." 


	5. Part 5

Mimi rolled her eyes unhappily as she glared at the digital clock. A few feet away, Belle and Chloe were both sitting on the couch, trying to finish off the popcorn Mimi had popped earlier.  
  
"You know," unhappily began Mimi. "This is just so typical of Jason. I mean, he tells me to not leave the apartment, then he calls and says that he'll be over soon, but never shows up. Is it any wonder I chose to move halfway across the world?"  
  
Sharing a knowing look with Chloe, Belle said, "Well, Meems, I'm not sure what's going on with Jason, but I can tell you that he loves you. It's so obvious that you're the only woman for him."  
  
"Well, Jason must not agree. Because, if he did, he wouldn't just let me go. It's time to face the facts, Belle. Jason Masters is never going to be ready to commit. Never."  
  
"I think you're wrong," softly countered Chloe. "Jason must have a reason for wanting you to stay here at the apartment until he gets back."  
  
Lowering her eyes to the floor, Mimi said, "Maybe he just went back to his place to gather up any belongings I might have left there. God knows he hated the idea of me ever moving any of my stuff in. He probably can't wait to get rid of anything at his apartment that I own."  
  
Belle stood and slowly walked to where her friend was sitting. Taking a seat on the arm of Mimi's chair, Belle placed a supportive arm around her friend, saying, "Meems, you have to know how much Jason loves you. I don't know why he is so afraid to really commit, but that doesn't change the way he feels for you in his heart."  
  
"Belle's right. I don't know what happened to make Jason so fearful of commitment, but I can certainly understand how he must feel. After all those years alone in the orphanage, I was terrified of letting someone love me. If it hadn't been for Philip's patience, I'd probably still be alone."  
  
"Yes, but Jason wasn't raised in an orphanage. He grew up in the suburbs with two parents who loved him. What's his excuse?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I can't believe this is happening. I mean, what are the chances of this happening on the same night that you need to buy a ring?"  
  
Jason tossed Shawn a very unhappy glare and replied, "I don't know, but I'm really starting to get mad. I need a ring, and I need one now. At this point, I don't even care what it looks like."  
  
"Shawn has a point, though," stated Philip as he began to pace. "On the one night that we actually need to visit Wal-Mart's jewelry department late at night, the store is shut down due to a burst pipe that flooded part of the store. What are the chances?"  
  
Ignoring his friends as they stood just outside the Wal-Mart entrance, Jason's gaze settled on a machine several feet away. Using the back of his hand to roughly hit Shawn, he declared, "I've got it!"  
  
Practically running across the enclosed area outside the store, Jason neared a type of machine that he hadn't even paid attention to since his own childhood. Squatting in front of the vending machine, Jason spotted an object that instantly caught his attention.  
  
Plastered against the front glass along with the other items available for a quarter was a ring with a green heart for the stone. Glancing back at his pals while pointing anxiously to the terribly tacky piece of children's jewelry, Jason excitedly shouted, "This is it. This is the ring I'm going to get for Mimi until I find the other one."  
  
Walking toward their friend, Philip and Shawn stared skeptically at the ring Jason was indicating. However, before they could make a single comment, Jason was emptying his pockets in search of quarters. Philip and Shawn found they could do nothing but stare as their pal placed the first quarter in the slot and turned the small silver handle.  
  
And, the guys watched the disappointment wash over Jason's face when he retrieved the plastic container the machine dropped for him only to find that it wasn't the ring. Stuffing the pink-beaded bracelet back in the plastic bubble, Jason placed the green lid back on and tossed the object carelessly behind him.  
  
Not losing his resolve, Jason gave the machine another quarter. Again, he didn't get the desired ring. The desperate young man continued to offer the machine his change without the reward he sought. Soon, there was a small pile of tiny plastic containers collecting on the floor, and Shawn and Philip were doing their best to act oblivious to the people who would pass and openly stare.  
  
Before long, Jason had used not only all the quarters he possessed, but also those of Shawn and Philip. When all the money was gone, Jason dejectedly collapsed on the hard floor beneath him and uncomfortably rested his back against the machines.  
  
His eyes closed, Jason pondered exactly how it was that he had somehow come to be sitting outside the doors of Wal-Mart preparing to lose the only woman who ever really loved him - the only woman he had ever loved in return.  
  
Squeezing his eyes even more tightly shut, Jason silently cursed his family, his mother in particular - wherever she was. He could still remember the day when Shawn's parents had dropped him off after a little league game, and he had slipped into his house unnoticed.  
  
That was a day he would forever regret. Not a day had passed since then that he hadn't thought about the words his father spoke - about the way he and the woman Jason had believed to be his mother had discussed Jason's real mother.  
  
However cruel the words may have been, Jason had never doubted their factualness. At such a young age, Jason had learned that his birth mother was a drug addict who would disappear for days at a time, often leaving her infant son completely alone in the house with no supervision until his father would come home and find his baby boy.  
  
And, finally, one day Jason's mother abandoned him and never came back to claim him.  
  
Jason was torn from his thoughts by the feel of someone poking his shoulder. His eyes opening, Jason found himself looking into the eyes of a young child, a hesitant smile gracing her face.  
  
Lifting her other tiny hand up, the little girl displayed a shiny quarter. Extending her hand to Jason, she said, "Don't be sad. Maybe you'll get the good toy next time. You can have my quarter. I don't really need it because my mommy and daddy bought me candy already today."  
  
For a moment, Jason didn't know if he should laugh or cry. He opted to merely pull the young child into a hug. Pulling away from the kid, Jason gave her a light pat on the head and said, "You're a really sweet kid, do you know that?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Pointing to a woman several yards away, the little girl said, "I have to go now. Mommy said we have to hurry and go to Nanna's so I can get to bed because good little girls have to go to bed early - even if they did take a nap in the car."  
  
Chuckling, Jason commented, "Well, your mom is a very smart lady, so listen to her."  
  
As the child walked away and joined her mother, Jason held the quarter tightly in his hand, willing away the mist of tears that were threatening to make themselves known.  
  
Slowing putting the quarter in the slot, Jason commented, "Here goes nothing."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mimi groaned irritably as a loud banging stirred her from her sleep. Squinting her eyes open, she saw that Chloe and Belle, who had fallen asleep on the couch, were also being awoken by the persistent knocks on the front door.  
  
Without even bothering to move from where she was curled up in her chair, Mimi yelled, "Go away!"  
  
"Mimi," Jason shouted from the other side of the door. "Please, open the door. Let us in!"  
  
"Us?" Chloe, Belle, and Mimi questioned simultaneously.  
  
Releasing a sound similar to a growl, Mimi rose from the chair. As she crossed the room, she attempted to not only fully wake up but also stretch the tired muscles in her arms.  
  
Flinging the door open, Mimi offered her boyfriend a genuinely displeased look. "It's nearly two in the morning. And, in case you've forgotten, I have to get up early in the morning to catch a flight."  
  
Even Mimi's displeased attitude could not dampen Jason's bright mood. Pushing past Mimi, Jason entered the apartment and offered Belle and Chloe a light wave and a huge grin. Of course, both ladies had their attention captured by their husbands - who entered the apartment right behind Jason.  
  
Tossing his jacket down on the back of the sofa, Jason turned to Mimi and happily scooped her into his arms. "About that silly trip, Meems. I think that it's a bad idea."  
  
"And, I think it's none of your business."  
  
"Oh, come on, baby. Please, don't be mad. I swear that we would have been here an hour ago if Philip's car hadn't had problems."  
  
Grasping Jason's chin with her right hand, Mimi pulled his face close to hers and asked, "Does it look like I really care about Philip's car problems?"  
  
"No . . . but-"  
  
"No buts, Jase. I've had all the pathetic excuses I can take."  
  
"Just give me five more minutes, Mimi. That's all I'm asking for."  
  
Pulling completely away from Jason, Mimi responded, "You've got one minute. Say whatever you have to say and leave."  
  
"Actually," replied Jason with a mischievous grin. "I don't exactly have anything to say."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Mimi demanded as she threw her hands in the air. Turning to Belle and Chloe, who had moved to stand behind her, Mimi asked, "What is he talking about?"  
  
The same grin continuing to control his face, Jason reached for his coat and pulled a plastic holder from the inner pocket. Tossing the object to Mimi, Jason answered, "This is what I'm talking about. It's not much, but it does express what I feel."  
  
Giving Jason a quizzical glance, Mimi popped the lid off the container and stared in amazement at the object inside. As she stared back and forth between the ring and Jason, Mimi felt tears slip down her cheeks as any attempts at normal breathing evaded her.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?"  
  
"Yes, and I think you know the question that goes along with it."  
  
"Jason, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"  
  
"Are you sure? Because, I thought that the heart was a little too bold and the band a little flashy," joked Jason as he recalled all the tries it took to finally get that adjustable ring from the machine.  
  
"What are you talking about, Jase? I have never seen anything this amazing," commented Mimi as she pulled the ring from its container. "And, it's so sweet how you put it in this cheap little container!"  
  
His eyes quite nearly popping out of his head, Jason found himself entranced by the sparkling object that Mimi was holding. And, as Mimi threw herself in his arms and repeatedly screamed her agreement to marriage, Jason found himself gazing oddly at where his jacket was draped over the back of the couch.  
  
He knew for a fact that the cheap children's ring had been in that container when he had arrived at the apartment only minutes before. He just couldn't understand how the original ring had magically appeared in its place.  
  
Glancing over Mimi's shoulder, Jason saw a satisfied smirk gracing Chloe's lips - and a certain inexpensive ring gracing her pinky finger. Lowly, she answered his silent question, "I thought you should work for it."  
  
As he began to laugh at the twists and turns of his own life, Jason spun Mimi around in his arms. He didn't know that Chloe had forgotten her house key on the mantle and returned just after Philip went upstairs to retrieve it and that was how she had gotten hold of the ring. And, he didn't know that Philip had paid more than ten thousand dollars for what he told Jason was a twelve-hundred dollar ring - just so his less financially stable friend could give the girl of his dreams the ring of her dreams.  
  
In fact, there were a lot of little mysteries in life that Jason didn't know or understand. But, with Mimi at his side, none of that mattered - because, he had finally learned that true love conquers all.  
  
THE END!!! 


End file.
